kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sword of Heroes
The Sword of Heroes is a large, double-sided sword with the capacity to split and transform into multiple weapons. It was hand crafted by Ai, goddess of love, and is now on display in the Hall of Warriors in the Jade Palace. In many scrolls, the legend of the Sword of Heroes is as shown: : There were once four brothers who lived in a peaceful mountain village. The three oldest brothers became warriors, each mastering a different weapon. The first mastered the broad sword, the second the halberd, and the third the dagger. They fought many battles, boasted of their bravery, and were called heroes by the people of their village. :: "The fourth and youngest brother became a blacksmith and made tools for the farmers of the village. His older brothers mocked him as a coward and he was laughed at in town. It came to pass that three terrible mountain giants appeared one day and rampaged through the village, stealing the town's supplies of food for the coming winter. The three brave warrior brothers went out to fight the giants - one using his broad sword, one his halberd, and one his dagger. The three brothers fought valiantly, but were defeated and badly injured. The giants stole all the food from the village and vowed to return in the spring. : "The youngest brother went out and gathered up his brother's weapons and took them back to his workshop. He disappeared for days, working round the clock, the village echoing to the sound of his hammer striking the anvil. When he emerged, he carried a mighty weapon the world had never seen before. He had taken his brothers' three weapons and fashioned them into a single sword, but a sword that could split into a short sword and dagger, or transform into a twin-bladed halberd. : "All through the winter, his injured brothers trained the young blacksmith in the use of their weapons, and in spring, when the giants returned, the youngest brother was ready and waiting for them. He slew the first with the broadsword, split the weapon into a short sword and a dagger, and slew the second giant, then assembling it into a twin-bladed halberd, he dispatched the third. : "The village was overjoyed and his brothers hailed him as a hero, the bravest and greatest warrior of them all. The fantastic weapon became known as 'the Sword of Heroes' in honor of the four brothers. The three older brothers recovered from their injuries and each learned to master the Sword of Heroes and used it to successfully defend their village from any threat. They were called heroes by the people of their village, but they never again boasted of their bravery. The youngest brother went back to being a blacksmith making tools for the farmers of the village, and lived happily ever after."[1] What wasn't known when this was written that Ai was really the one who created the sword, giving it to the blacksmith to defend the village from the giants. After the sword was used, the Sword of Heroes was given to Katia, the leader of the first generation of Dragon Sisters, to use in battle, and was passed down from generation to generation. Now the sword is used by Kelsi, the leader of the eighth generation of Dragon Sisters.